


How It Should Have Ended

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, Spoilers, Teen Angst, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Major spoilers for the Book 1 finale) The ending to the Book 1 finale that Bryke never knew they wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again all for **quillery**!

When Naga rounded the gates to the complex Korra could still hear Mako calling after her, calling, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t, so she kept going and encouraged Naga further, faster, as fast as she could go, as far away from the compound as possible.

Icy tundra rolled past and the clouds roiled in the sky, dark, bleak, and lifeless, and she choked, hands shaking in Naga’s stirrups as she blinked back tears.

Everything, everything she was, everything she had ever been, and now everything she _could_ be, could ever be: gone.

She urged Naga even faster, the wind howling in her ears, and was just at the brink of breaking down completely, when—

“Hey, Korra.”

“I— _whoa_.”  Korra grappled with the reins and tugged, and Naga banked and slid to a halt, whirling around and growling, trying to find her footing.  “I… _Tahno_?”

Tahno spread his arms and held them out in a shrug. “How’s it going, Avatar?”

Korra gaped, still struggling with the reins.  “How did—how are you— _what are you even doing here_?”

Tahno shrugged.  “I thought, you know… if you’d like to learn how a _real_ non-bender lives… I could give you some private lessons.”

“ _That doesn’t even make sense_.”

“And that’s exactly why you need those private lessons,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back and strolling over.  Naga growled, hind legs quivering, and Tahno side-eyed her warily, only daring so much closeness.  “Fellow non-bender to non-bender.”

“It… I can still _airbend_.”

“See, you’re doing better already!”

“That’s not— _you don’t make any sense_!”

“Trust me,” Tahno said, “it’s more sense than anything else that could happen right now.”


End file.
